Hoist the Colours, Hoist the Hope
by yamiyugi23
Summary: The Dark has won, and before his death, Harry is asked 'Any last words' Songs have more power than anyone realizes. Songfic and OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this Pirates of the Caribbean song or the movies of Pirates of the Caribbean! So don't sue me as I have no rights or make any money from writing these fic's!**

**Hey! I know this is a bit of a weird thing for me to write as I normally write more 'lighter' stuff like romance and comedy but a close friend who loves this song asked me to write a little one shot with it and after all the times she's been there for me I agreed so I hope you like it my dear friend Lady!**

**Hoist the Colours, Hoist the Hope**

**Thanks for beta'ing Lady **

The bells rang out through London causing a cry of happiness for some while for other's the knowledge of their death was close.

In an act to 'clean up' the wizarding world it was ordered that everyone below a certain social standing was to be executed, though there was some that stood in that line awaiting their meeting with their maker that was above that social standing.

Among them was the hero's of the war, only they were of the wrong side. The light side had fallen and the dark side had won.

"Let's get this going then," Lord Voldermort said as he stood in front of the platform that he was going to start hanging people from, "I love hanging people, much more painful and prolongs the suffering then a simple spell."

Harry Potter stood in-between his two friends who he thought of as brother and sister, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, as they was lead to the platform ready to be hanged.

"I guess this is the end," Harry said with a small smile to his two friends, "I'm glad that we're together even to the end."

"I'll be waiting for you two on the other side," Hermione said with a smile, "We'll go into the next great adventure and not allow old Snake Face to take our strength, we'll face this head on just like our Grandparents and their families stood strong during the blitz in the world wars."

Ron gave a nod of his head, "We'll stand together, and we'll stay strong and won't give Voldie any pleasure."

With their last words the executioner came and placed the rope around their neck.

Voldermort sent the trio a victorious smirk, "Any last words?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Harry began to remember a song he had heard on one of his cousins television programmes that seemed so long ago. So following his spirit he began:

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colours high._

_Heave ho,_

_Thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

Slowly everyone became quiet and listened to Harry's song.

_The king and his men_

_Stole the queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her Bones._

_The seas be ours_

_And by the powers_

_Where we will we'll roam._

Gradually everyone on the platform began to sing, the song giving them hope in their last few minutes.

Below Voldermort stood on in anger as his victims slowly lost their fear.

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colours high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

Slowly the people lined up waiting for their turn joined in the song.

Voldermort felt anger take him over, he was losing his power, the power to scare people, and if no one was afraid of him then he would lose one of his strongest weapons.

_Some men have died_

_And some are alive_

_And others sail on the sea_

_– With the keys to the cage..._

_And the Devil to pay_

_We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

Slowly the song began to rise in volume, the Death Eaters looked on in confusion as their Lord began to lose control over the people he once held, and the fear keeping them in place was disappearing.

_The bell has been raised_

_From its watery grave..._

_Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_We are a call to all,_

_Pay head the squall_

_And turn your sail toward home!_

"I won't allow this to go on!" Voldermort yelled as he could feel the power against him begin to grow, "I won't stand for this!"

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colours high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die._

"Kill them!" Voldermort yelled at the executioner who stood by the lever, "Kill the now!"

And with that order the executioner made his first move to pull the lever only for a bright white light to surround them all.

"Find them and kill them!" Voldermort yelled in pure anger as he began to fire random spells in random direction, he gave a sickly smirk as he heard his spells hit multiple bodies.

After a few more seconds the bright white light slowly disappeared, Voldermort blinked his eyes carefully as he got his bearings back only to scream as he was alone.

No one stood on the platform to be killed, no one stood in the line waiting to be killed, they were gone. As he looked around some more Voldermort found that his spells had not hit any of the enemy but that of his own loyal Death Eaters.

"Well well well, just what have we got here boys?" the voice of Alastor Mad-Eye Moody came with a smug tone, "Little old Voldermort all alone, no Death Eater's to protect him now, right for the pickings, ready to die Tom?"

With that Voldermort let out an angry scream as he stood alone in the middle of Diagon Alley surrounded by Auror's without any help and without any hope.

Voldermort's short reign of power had been taken away by a Harry Potter who had just started to sing a simple song.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others waiting for their death slowly and carefully opened their eyes.

"Wow," Ron said with wide eyes as he looked around him, "I don't think we're in London anymore."

And it was true; around them were sand, sun and sea. They seemed to be in a harbour of a small town.

"Well then," Harry said as he stood up and rubbed his neck, "Let's get this new adventure started shall we?"

With that Harry, Ron and Hermione started to explore the new area with the others who was meant to be killed following behind them, taking the golden trio's lead.

**The End!**

**Okay, this sort of wrote itself…and made room to make it into something more than a one shot…well if anyone wants to make this into a multiple chapter fic they can, just let me know! If not then I hope you enjoyed it and I haven't messed up with it as I hardly know anything about Pirates of the Caribbean.**


End file.
